Ushio returns
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Sequel to Friction between past and present! It's the beginning of Seto's Battle city tournament and everyone is part taking in the tournament but what happens when Ushio returns only to enter the tournament to get revenge on me.sounds a whole lot better
1. Battle city begins

Me: Hey here's the long waited sequel to Friction between past and present  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all like  
  
Me: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
========  
  
Ch1. Battle city begins  
  
Today was the day, today was the start of Battle city, and today everyone was prepairing for the tournament. "So, Linda ready for the big day" asks Dark Magician girl, as she appears in mine and Seto's room.  
  
"Kinda, but I have this werid feeling that Ushio will try something" I reply. "Don't worry, we'll be their if he tries" replies Dark Magician girl. "Thanks Mana, your the best" I reply, sounding abit happier now.  
  
Just then theres a knock on the door, "Yes, who is it" I ask, just as the door opens to reveal Seto. "Hey, ready to go?" asks Seto. "Yes" I answer before I walk over to him while Mana followed behind us as he walk downstairs. Once downstairs the others speak up.  
  
"Hey, about time, I was beginning to worry that you weren't going threw with this" replies Joey, as me, Seto and Mana enter the room. "No way Joey I never back out from anything for I plan to beat you Joey Wheeler" I comment with a smile. "Bring it" exclaims Joey.  
  
"Easy big brother" calls Serenity. And so with that said we all leave the house to begin Battle city and await the time when one of us would be challenged to a duel. But as we left the house and head for downtown Domino none of us were aware of a person watching us.  
  
"Soon Linda I shall get my revenge on you again" replies the person before he diappears.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, I know it's short but that was all I could come up with at the moment  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways one review will tell us people like it 


	2. Ushio registers for battle city

Me: here's chapter 2 of the sequel  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all like  
  
Me: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
========  
  
Ch 2. Ushio registers for battle city  
  
'Hm, If I want revenge on her I'll have to qualify for this battle city that her and her friends joined' thought Ushio as he follows us downtown. Just then he passes a shop that holds registration for battle city.  
  
'Hm, I enter hear' thinks Ushio, as he walks into the store. "Can I help you" asks the store owner. "Yes, I would like to apply for the battle city tournament" replies Ushio as he walks up to the counter. "Surtenly, please state your name" asks the owner.  
  
"Ushio" replies Ushio. "Ok lets see Ushio...ah yes you qualify with 4 stars A/N: Ok don't ask me if plays or not, because I have no clue if he does or not all I know is he's a hall monitor for domino high that's all and as battle city rules your intitle to Kaiba Corps new duel disk" says the owner, as he hands Ushio the duel disk.  
  
"Thanks" replies Uship, as he puts on the duel disk and inserts his cards. 'Now I'm ready to face Linda' thinks Ushio, as he walks out of the shop with a smile on his face as he goes off in search of us.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, I know this chapter was short but all this chapters I believe will be short except maybe the last couple but I'm not sure again sorry about the shortness of the chapter that's why I'm posting 2-3 chapters today.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways 1-2 reviews will tell her people liked and will make her update 


	3. Challenge

Me: here's chapter 3 of the sequel  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all like  
  
Me: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
========  
  
Ch 3. Challenge  
  
Just as Ushio registered for Battle city, we were walking around trying to locate duelists. Just then we stop to talk and discuss our plan when Ushio came up to us. As he walked up to us I kinda spot him threw the corner of my eye. As I spot him I tense and which I was galde that no one saw.  
  
"Well, well fansty meeting up with you" sneered Ushio. Jsut then everyone noticed Ushio and Yugi tried to hide behind Yami and Me. "What do you want?" I ask trying to mask my fear in my voice, but of chorce Ushio noted the fear.  
  
The reason for my scarness and fear was because I was afarid that Ushio might harm Yugi again but what I thought was his plan turned out to be something way different. "Why I came to see you of chorce" replies Ushio.  
  
"Me, why me" I ask. "I came to you so I could ask you for a duel" replies Ushio. "NO way, Linda doesn't have to duel you" replies Sakura. "Oh but she does" replies Ushio with a slight grin. "What do you mean she has to" exclaims Tristan. "What I mean is if she wants to keep you all safe from harm she'll duel me" replies Ushio with a chuckle.  
  
"Alright enought anitcs tell me what your doing with one of my duel disks" asks Seto. "I qualify, so Linda I challenge you to a duel" replies Ushio as he points a finger at me. "No, Linda you can't accept this duel" replies Marik. "Linda theirs no way you can duel him and I forbid you to" replies Seto.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to point at people, and I excpet your challenge" I say to him ignoring everyones comments. "Linda" shouts Ryou. "Yeah come on and think about this" anwsers Mai. "You have to be crazy to accept his challenge" replies malik.  
  
"Linda" calls Yami, Bakura and Isis. "Hm" I ask as I turn to look at them. "Good luck, well be cheering all the way for you" reply the three as I give a breif smile and then step away from the group. 'How stupid I know she can beat me but even if I lose I'll still tourcher her and I'll do it near the end of the Battle city finals but this duel won't be easy' thought Ushio as we take our different ends of the aprk, since that was were we had walked to before Ushio came.  
  
"If you ready let's go" I say as I activate my duel disk and draw my five cards. Now I wait for him. Once he does the same ae lifepoint counter lights up to 4000. "I guess I'll start, I draw, next I lay one card face down in defensive mood and then I'll lay two cards face down as well" I say ending my turn.  
  
"Fine, I draw then I'll summon Mystic tomatoe in defense and I'll also lay down two cards as well" says Ushio. "Come on Linda" shouts Angel. "Yeah beat this jerk" shouts Megan. "Come on show him what your made of" replies Katie.   
  
And so with all my friends behind me I feel like I can do anything once I set my heart to it.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: well hope this was a little bit longer but 1-2 reviews will make me update quick. 


	4. Ushio vs Linda part 2

Me: here's chapter 4 of Ushio returns  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all like and thankyou to those who've reviewed  
  
Me: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
========  
  
Ch 4. Ushio vs Linda- part 2  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"If you ready let's go" I say as I activate my duel disk and draw my five cards. Now I wait for him. Once he does the same ae lifepoint counter lights up to 4000. "I guess I'll start, I draw, next I lay one card face down in defensive mood and then I'll lay two cards face down as well" I say ending my turn.  
  
"Fine, I draw then I'll summon Mystic tomatoe in defense and I'll also lay down two cards as well" says Ushio. "Come on Linda" shouts Angel. "Yeah beat this jerk" shouts Megan. "Come on show him what your made of" replies Katie.   
  
And so with all my friends behind me I feel like I can do anything once I set my heart to it.  
  
========  
  
'Man if we both keep playing defense we'll be here all day' I thought as I draw another card. "Ok, I lay one more card face down and I will end my turn" I reply. "Fine, I'll scarfic Mystic Tomatoe so I can bring out Suijin in attack mood" replies Ushio. (A/N: Ok I'm not a 100% sure what total star he was so I made it a level 5 or 6 which only requires one scarifice sorry if I got it wrong).  
  
'Great Suijin but he's only 2500 and my face down is only 1400 it won't stand an attack from Suijin and with Suijins specialty to turnan oppinents attack to zero once per turn I have to attack twice' I thought, as I drew my card. "I'll place one card face down on the feild next I'll scarific my 1st celtic Guardian for Dark Magician girl" I say as my Dark Magician girl appears on the feild.  
  
"That puny thing only has 2000 attack points and my monster has 500 more attack points than your pixie." scoffs Ushio. "If your so sure than move" I reply. "Ok, I will Suijin attack her Magician girl" cries Ushio, as he orders it to attack only to be stopped by a giggle.  
  
"Why is Linda giggling" asks Joey. "Whats so funny" yells Ushio. "Its just you activated a trap remember I have four face down cards and one was a trap waiting for you so now I play mirror wall" I say to him as I activate my trap card.  
  
"Mirror wall, what does it do big brother" asks Serenity. "I don't know, hey Mai you have one in your deck what does it do" asks Joey. "It protects your monsters while cutting the attack of your opponints monsters in half" explains Mai. "So what's the big deal about it" asks Ushio, who turns a little nerves.  
  
"Simple, since you called an attack it appears but your attack doesn't harm my mage so she's safe but thats not all it also cuts the attack of your monster in half leaving it with an attack of 1250" I explain to him. "Err.." replies Ushio. "Now Dark Magician girl attack with dark light (A/N: Ok, I know on the english version it's Dark burning attack but i say in one of my japanese shows it was dark light but I could be wrong) destroy his Suijin" I shout as she attacks his monster and lowering his score to 3250 while mine stayed at 4000.  
  
"Alright way to go Linda" cheers Jenny. "I summon a monster in defense mood" yells Ushio. "Fine, I summon Injection fairy Lily in attack mood, and I'll end my turn" I reply. "Fine I'll scarfice Sangan to bring out Sanga god of thunder in attack mood and I'll lay one card face down and end my turn" replies a confident remark from Ushio.(A/N: ok I know Sanga god of thunder is a level 7 I believe but in here i'll put it as a 6 or 5 star).  
  
'Hm, three cards I better be careful' I think to myself,as I draw my next card. "I summon Red archery girl in defense mood and end my turn" I say. "Come on Linda" yells Rachel. "Yeah, you can beat him" yells Ryou.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha...you fell right into my trap first I'll play metal detector which destroys all contiuous trap cards for a turn which destroys your mirror wall next I'll summon harpies brother then I'll use stop defense to turn Red Archery to attack" says Ushio. "No, Linda her mirror wall's gone" yells Sakura, as my wall disappears.  
  
"Next I'll use Sanga to destroy your mage and Harpies brother to destroy your Archery girl which brings your score down to 3000 whiles mine is 3250 and in my next turn I'll wipe out your fairy" says Ushio.  
  
'Could he really be that good?' I wonder to myself before deciding if I want to draw a card. "Don't give up sis were right behind you" shouts Yugi. "Yeah don't let him imtimagate you show him whos boss" replies Tristan.  
  
'There right, I can with INjection fairy Lily' I say as I draw. "Ok, I'm activating Injection fairy Lily's special ability by giving up 2000 life points to raise her attack up to 3400 true I'm now down to a 1000 points but I have a higher level attack monster on the feild" I say to him.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well I hope it was ok.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways please tell her what you thought. 


	5. Ushio vs Linda part 3

Me: here's chapter 5 of Ushio returns  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all like   
  
Me: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammar.  
  
========  
  
Ch 5. Ushio Vs Linda- part 3  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
'There right, I can with Injection fairy Lily' I say as I draw. "Ok, I'm activating Injection fairy Lily's special ability by giving up 2000 life points to raise her attack up to 3400 true I'm now down to a 1000 points but I have a higher level attack monster on the field" I say to him.  
  
========  
  
"Woah that was close" replies Angel. "Yeah" says Mai. "Now, I'll attack Sanga with Injection fairy Lily, I believe it's 1000 to 2450" I tell him, as his monster is destroyed before us.  
  
"No biggy, I turn harpies brother into defense and place one card face down" says Ushio, as he ends his turn. "Ok, I activate this magic card Book of Taiyou which changes the position of Harpies pet brother, now fairy Lily attack" I say, as she destroys Harpies brother lowering his score to 850 why mine stays 1000.  
  
"All right Linda" shouts Duke. "I summon faceless mage in defense and that's it" says Ushio. "Fine, I summon Neo the magic swordsman, next I play Giant trunade which ships both are magic and trap cards back to are hand, next I'll attack your defense with Fairy Lily and then have Neo destroy the rest of your life points" I say, ending the duel.  
  
Once the duel was over I took Ushio's locator card and went over to my friends. "Yeah, Linda won" yells Megan. "Thanks to you guys" I tell them. "Hey, Linda, you don't if we leave and go off by are selves do you?" asks Marik. "No, go ... but I better see you at the finals" I say to them. "You will" they reply we disband and went on are own hoping to meet up with each other again.  
  
Please R&R 


	6. Meeting up with everyone

Me: here's chapter 6 of Ushio returns  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all like   
  
Me: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammar.  
  
========  
  
Ch 6. Meeting up with everyone  
  
Well, today was the day, today I was gonna meet up everyone hopefully. For this week was harsh, especially with some of the duelists. But I had mange to earn 6 locator, and was now waiting for the others at meeting place of the finals.  
  
"Hey, Linda!" shouts Sakura, and so I turn to look to see everyone. "Hey" I shout back, as I wave to the group. "So did you all make it?" I ask. "Yep, we sure did" replies Yugi, with a smile. "I'm glade, I didn't want to tourcher anyone for not showing" I reply playfully.  
  
And so, we all talk a bit more before heading for the finals to see who be number 1 champion of duel monsters but completely unaware of us being followed by a person with 5 other people.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, I know it's but please excuse me 


	7. Battle city finals

Me: Hey, everyone it's summer vaction for me now that school is out  
  
Hikari shadowcat: which means we'll have more time for updating our stories  
  
Me: Yeah, so enjoy the last 3 chapters to this story again thanks to those who had read this story.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammar.  
  
========  
  
Ch 7. Battle city finals  
  
After the harsh conditions of battle city we all stood inside Kaiba's hot air balloon of which took place of the finals. Once aboard we were all taken to different rooms of two which were Me vs Bakura, Yugi vs Ryou, Marik vs Isis, Seto vs Malik, and Yami vs Joey in either of the rooms as Mai sat and waited for her duel.  
  
Once we were put into the empty rooms we began our duel. Soon after the duels finished and we walked out with only 5 winners which were Me, Yugi, Marik, Seto, and Yami while the others stood with the rest of the gang and waited as Me and Yugi were sent into another room the same as Seto and Marik, and Yami and Mai.  
  
Pretty soon the duels were over and we all walked back out towards the rest of the gang and this time it was now only three finalists which were Me, Seto, and Yami. After we rejoin the rest of the gang everyone starts asking questions. "So which of you three will duel next?" asks Yugi. "Don't know till the computer chooses" I reply back.  
  
And so we all awaited to see who of us would duel next narrowing it down to only two who would then face off in the finals. Just then the computer finally choose's the next two which were Seto and Yami, so the two enter yet another empty room that night and began to duel fighting to see who would challenge me in the finals.  
  
Hours later the two emerge from the room signaling to us a winner was choosen which of course was Yami. "So, it looks like Linda and Yami face off tomorrow in the duel for the winner's title since it's late." replies Katie. "I guess so, well goodnight everyone" replies Malik, as we all head to are rooms for the night but as I made my way to my room I'm completely unaware of the danger that awaited for me in my room that night.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: well here's the 1 of the 3 chapters  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Until next time. 


	8. Tragadey before the chosen winner

Me: hey, welcome to the 2nd to last chapter  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all enjoyed  
  
Me: anyways this chapter does have some what of a rape scene between me and Ushio but thats all  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammar.  
  
========  
  
Ch 8. Tragady before the chosen winner  
  
Just as I walk into my room I'm suddenly grabed from behind and throne to the bed. As I'm thrown to the bed I hear the click of the door which told me it was locked and there was no way out.  
  
Just then I look up only to see Ushio and a couple of his thugs. As I turn towards the door hoping to escape, my hopes are suddenly crushed as I see two of Ushio's thugs blocking the door, which meant if I wanted out I had to go threw them to do so.  
  
As I contiue to stare at the door I suddenly feel the bed shift causing me to look up to see Ushio hovering over me but just as I try to move he grabs me by the arms and pins to the bed.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME" I shout but all he does is hold me down grinning. "SAKURA!" I shout hoping see would hear me only to get slaped in the face by Ushio who wasn't to happy of what I did. "Shut up" growls Ushio, after he slaps me in the face.  
  
But just before I can yell again Ushio crushes his lips to mine giving me a brusing kiss. 'This isn't right....Seto please help me....Sakura I need you' I thought in my scared mind as Ushio forces his tounge into my mouth.  
  
But just as his tounge enters I suddenly bite down on it causing Ushio to yell in pain. As he yells in pain I hear thumping coming from down the hall signaling that the others heard my yell earlier and were coming to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Hm, seems to me that your friends are coming to see whats wrong but it'll be to late once I'm done with you" replies Ushio as he starts to undress himself and then me. Once were undressed Ushio grins and I pale as I know what he's about to do, but before I can run or anything Ushio over powers me forcing me back onto the bed.  
  
==OK, HERE'S THE RAP SCENE WITH ME AND USHIO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAP SCENES OR YAOI SCENES THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS UNITL YOU COME TO MORE BOLD LETTERS==  
  
Once I'm back down on my back Ushio continues to grin before slaming hard into me which causes me to yell in pain. "Oh gods, I can't believe Seto hasn't had his way with you, your so pretty when your in pain" replies Ushio, as he pounds into me harder and harder with each thrust, causing me to bleed and cry out in pain.  
  
As I cry in pain I hear the foot steps become louder only to stop outside my door before the sound of pounding could be heard, and Seto shouting for me to answer and open the door.  
  
As Seto continues to shout from the outside I try my best to answer only to find out I can't since Ushio was covering my lips with his as he continue to pond inside of me even harder while all I do is scream into his kiss causing him to smirk.  
  
After the kiss breaks Ushio heads for my neck leaving a huge bit mark on my neck. Just then the shouting begins to become distant from me as I begin to black out from the world and everyone around me.  
  
==OK, RAP SCENE GONE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THIS PART THEN PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR IT CAUSE I DID WARN ANY AND EVERY BODY WHO READ THIS CHAPTER==  
  
Just before I black out I mange to hear a gasp from which sound like Serenity and two thuds to the floor telling me that the two thugs who guard the door earlier were on the floor right now along with a broken door to. Just then I hear nothing else as I completely black out from the room around me.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Wow, I can't believe I wrote that about me  
  
Hikari shadowcat: I can't either  
  
Me: Well I figure I give Yugi a brake and not hurt him for once and instead hurt me  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways only one more chapter  
  
Me: Bye for now 


	9. Bad news and the winner of Battle city

Me: hello everyone here's the last chapter to Ushio returns  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you all enjoyed this story as much as we did writing it  
  
Me: anyways this is the chapter after this chapter there is no more  
  
Hikari shadowcat: so sorry everyon anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will, also sorry for any bad grammar.  
  
========  
  
Ch 9. Bad news and winner of Battle city  
  
"LINDA!" shouts Jenny, as they finally enter my room only to find me out and unresponsive and Ushio shirtless and grinning A/N: OK, I KNOW IT'S WERID BUT BEFORE THEY ENTERED HE MANGED TO GET HIS PANTS ON.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her" shouts Sakura, as she runs over to my side only to gasp as she noticed the blood and that. "I only paid her a vist and to repay her for everything she's done for me" sneers Ushio, who still had that grin on him. Just then Seto and Joey rush at Ushio and pin him to the wall on the oppisite side of me.  
  
"Your a dead man if I find out you harmed her any further then what I suspect you did to her" growls Seto. But all Ushio does is smirk at him. "Linda....sis" calls Yugi, as he slowly approches the bed with Yami and that. "Linda" tries Yami, but I don't reply to either of them.  
  
"She needs a doctor right away and fast" reply's Ryou. "Right one doctor coming up" replies Mokuba, as he phones the medical team since he came along for the battle city finals. Just then doctors and that arrive and shove everyone out while Seto, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Marik and Bakura take Ushio and thugs to the lower level which Seto used as a jail cell for them until the landed.  
  
Once Ushio and them were taken care everyone return only to see the others still standing outside my door. "Is she ok?" asks Bakura, once the approach them. "Don't know" replies Rachel. Hours past and still no word from the doctors but just then they walk out.  
  
"Well...how is she" asks Mai. "Not well, I'm afarid she's lost within her mind" answers the doctor with a sigh. "Will you speak in english" replies Malik. "What I mean is she seems to be physically fine but her mental statis seems to be high as though she wants to stay away from the outside world" answers the doctor before walking off.  
  
Once the doctors and that leave everyone walk back inside my room hoping what the doctor said wasn't true. "Linda, please come back to us we need you" replies Isis. "Yeah sis, we need you...you can't leave us alone, remember when you were 6 and I was 4 and Yugi was only 1and at the time I had gotten in trouble but you took the blame for me, I know I was a trouble maker and only listened to you but that was because you were always there when mother and father weren't." replied Yami  
  
But still no answer. "Hey Seto why don't you try since you were abit closer to her" replies Katie. And so Seto walks over to me and sits down next to me before clasping my hand with his. "Linda, you got to come back to us, I know it must be painful for you but if you don't return I don't know what we would do with out you, I'm sorry this happended to you, for this is always a problem with me I'm not worthy of having girlfriend like you for I can never protect the one I care for weather it's you or my brother Mokuba." replies Seto, as tear or two fall from his eyes.  
  
Just then everyone begin to think this useless and the doctor was right in saying that I didn't want to wake only to hear Seto suddenly gasp as he felt a slight squeeze to his hand causing him to look at me.  
  
"Linda?" calls Seto. "It's not your fault Seto....and Yami, you were never a trouble maker to me a daredevil yes but never a trouble maker" I whisper out to everyone. "LINDA" shout everyone. "Hey" I reply back softly as I open my eyes. Just then it dawns on Yami on what I said causing him to reply back, "I'm no dare devil".  
  
At Yami's little outburst caused everyone to break into laughter and me into a smile. "What do you mean Yami was a dare devil" asks Duke. "Easy when I was about 8 and he had just turned 6 Yami would try to climb up anything he came in 5 feet of weather it was the palace walls, statues or trees Yami would do what he did best climb and try to reach the top and man would mom flip when she see him doing it. One day as she was walking in the hallway she had mange to spot me talking to Yami as he tried climbing the palace trees but when mom came over and spoke up Yami lost his footing and fell on me" I reply.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that day boy did you two get into trouble that day" replied Marik, with a smile. As everyone laugh I try to sit up only to gasp in pain as memories of what Ushio had done to me return causing everyone to stop laughing when they heard the sharp gasp from me. "Careful Linda" replied Megan.  
  
"Yami I'm gonna forfit the match between us" I say to him, knowing damn well that I never forfitted a match unless it was important and they knew that. "Ok" was all Yami said to me before he and the others leave me in silence. As soon as they leave I begin to cry to myself as I lay my hands over my face as I weap.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me for" I cry to myself, while being completely unaware that the others heard what I said. "Don't feel bad my dear" replies a voice, causing me to turn my gaze over to the voice only to gasp as I notice it's my mother.  
  
"Mommy??" I ask in disbeliefe. "Yes" is her reply before she places her hands over the area that hurt and begins to heal it. Once healed I slowly sit up only to notice it didn't hurt anymore. "There now your healed now go and do your best against your brother" was her only reply before she disappeared from sight.  
  
"I won't let you down mother" I whisper, as I move out from bed and begin dressing all the while completely unaware of what was goning on outside my room. "Well looky hear" replies a voice causing everyone to turn and look at the voice only to notice it was Ushio. "What do you want and how the hell did you get out of jail" asks Angel.  
  
"Easy" replies Ushio before he snaps his fingers and his thugs jump into action. As this was happening I was just finishing dressing in a black tanktop, black leather pants, black boats, and a rose wrist band around my wrist.  
  
After dressing I walk out of my room only to stop dead in my track at the sight before me. Just then Ushio spots me and sneers, "Well look who finally joins the party" replies Ushio, causing everyone to turn and notice me. "Linda run now" shouts Bakura. So not decideing to be told twice I run up to the upper level only to be chased by Ushio.  
  
Once cornered Ushio advances on me on the upper level causing me to stand on the rail as Ushio's thugs bring up Seto and them. Just then Ushio lungs at me causing me to lose balance and fall over board. "LINDA" exclaim everyone as they watch me fall over board.  
  
"HA, ha, ha" laughs Ushio as he turns around. In the mean time a I fall I suddenly remember a spell that allowed a person to grow wings so quickly chanting the spell I begin to sprout wings before flying back towards the top and deciding to put an end to Ushio so I summon up Dark Magician girl and Dark magician to put Ushio and them back into there jail cell until we've landed.  
  
Once there taken back were they belong I float gracefully back towards the others were everyone asks me tons of questions. "Linda how did you get wings" asks Seto once I've landed and they've disappeared from sight.  
  
"Oh just a simple spell anyways we better rest for we have a big day a head of us since it will determine who's the winner of battle city" I say as I begin to head inside along with the others.  
  
Pretty soon we head back to are rooms and sleep for the night. Next morning we all wake up and me and Yami enter are last and final room to begin are duel. Hours later the duel ends and Yami is delcared the winner but Yami doesn't feel like he earned it for he kept thinking I let him win on purpose so when he asked me about it after our duel I told him smiply "I never let you win on purpose Yami you won far in square" was all I said as we exited.  
  
So once Yami was declared winner of Battle city the ship finally lands. Once it lands we all board off were we're meet with the police who took Ushio and them into custady. Once thats done and over with we all head home to celebrate while everyone apologized for making think they hated me. And so everyone leaved happily ever after.  
  
The end  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well this is the end everyone  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope you liked also sorry if the ending seemed rushed.  
  
Me: Well tomorrow we update are other stories if possible. 


End file.
